Four Long, Long Years
by Alia1
Summary: As Told By Ginger fic..PG13 for slash ideas...bout Carl and Blake...Please R&R ^-^


Hello, little darlings!! This is, as you will kno when  
  
u finish this, by how half-decent my sriting is, that  
  
this is my first, yes FIRST, fic. I have always  
  
thought there shoudl be some ATBG fics. There is only  
  
one. *sniff* So, my darlings, that is where U come in.  
  
*beams* This lovely little fic is for u to read.  
  
Please Review, since i need them. Flames will be read,  
  
and eaten, and only then be considered. Actually, any  
  
kind of review will be thankfully taken. Read on,  
  
darlings!!!  
  
Ritual Disclaimer: I do not own Carl Foutley, Blake  
  
Gripling or Hoodsey Bishop (or any of the other As  
  
Told By Ginger cast that i might have mentioned) and  
  
im am NOT trying to make any money off of  
  
this......and to be technical i dont own Alex  
  
Basset...i went to school with her in  
  
Jk......anyways...  
  
Dedicated: to my friend Pat....who thought that this  
  
was one of my odder little ideas....  
  
Four Long Years  
  
Alexandra Basset studied herself in the mirror on the  
  
back of her apartment door, turning slightly to see  
  
her back.  
  
"Carl?" She called to her roommate across the room,  
  
"what do you think? How do i look?"  
  
"Lovely, absolutely wonderful." he answered  
  
sarcastically looking absently out the window at the  
  
rain. Alexandra turned to face him, sighing.  
  
"Carl, seriously. I need to know."  
  
"You dont need, you want." he answered glancing up,  
  
"Seriously? Not good. The blues clash. Go with the  
  
black top." She walked back into her bedroom,  
  
reentering the room moments later.  
  
"This one?" she asked, holding up a long sleeved  
  
shirt up to herself.  
  
"No, the one without the sleeves." he said moodily  
  
(is that a word??)  
  
"Oh, ok." she said, looking at him sideways, exiting  
  
once more. After changing, she looked in the mirror  
  
once more before grabbing her purse.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be going now. Dinner's in the fridge.  
  
Have fun. See ya." she said crossing towards the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, ill have loads of fun all alone." he  
  
sneered as she opened the door. She swirled around and  
  
looked at her best friend, sitting on the window seat.  
  
She was worried about him. Usually he loved helping  
  
her get ready for dates and such, but today he had  
  
been quiet, withdrawn, and sad. She closed the door  
  
and leaned back of it.  
  
"What is wrong with you Carl?" She asked him harshly.  
  
Then, softening, "are you sick?"  
  
"Do you know what day it is Alex?" he asked, not  
  
taking his eyes off the droplets running down the pane  
  
of glass. She quickly looked at her watch for the  
  
date.  
  
"February the twenty-second, according to this." she  
  
said, with a slight hint of amusement. Then she  
  
remembered. "Oh Carl, im so sorry. I totally forgot.  
  
Today's the day of the acciden-"  
  
"Yeah, it is." he said, cutting her off.  
  
"I'll call Greg and tell him I cant come tonight. I'm  
  
so sorry. I totally forgot. I feel so stupid." She  
  
said, going towards her room to change. He sat and  
  
continued to watch the rain, listening to her talk  
  
about how stupid she was for forgetting, and how sorry  
  
she was over and over again. (sorry if im switching  
  
POVs so quickly...try to keep up..) He tuned her out,  
  
not in the mood for her ramblings. his mind switched  
  
to his best friend before Alex. Hoodsey. he and  
  
Hoodsey had been together since they were kids, doing  
  
everything together, going to school, snatching  
  
eyeballs from the hospital where his mom had worked,  
  
spending the night, growing up, going to high school,  
  
going to college. Everything. Only Hoodsey hadnt  
  
finished college, because of the accident.  
  
He just then noticed that Alex was staring at him,  
  
and wondered how long she had been standing there.  
  
Uncomfortable under her gaze, he shifted up and looked  
  
back at her.  
  
"what?" he asked harshly.(sorry...overused..i  
  
kno....change it for me...thanx^-^)  
  
"Nothing, you were just quiet, and i was giving you a  
  
bit of peace." She said, taken back a bit. They waited  
  
there in silence, before she broke it, sitting down on  
  
the window seat beside him. Slowly, she said,  
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"  
  
He looked at her, then sighed. "Yeah. I am. I-i-i.."  
  
he trailed off, then started again, angry, "It was all  
  
my fault. I if had just paid attention. If i hadnt  
  
been so careless. I could have..i-i.."he choked on his  
  
words, trying not to cry. He glanced at her. She was  
  
looking at him with concern, and she reached over and  
  
patted his shoulder. he sunk into her arms and sobbed,  
  
as she soothed him.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." she said after some time, "i  
  
was there too, you know. It could have happened to  
  
anyone. It-"  
  
"But it happened to me." he cried out between sobs,  
  
cutting her off. "I wasn't paying attention and he  
  
would be alive today if i had. Its all my fault."  
  
"it was an accident, Carl. You couldn't have stopped  
  
it. You couldn't have done anything." she said,  
  
looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Yes, i could have. If i had been a responsible  
  
driver and paid attention to the road, then the whole  
  
thing wouldn't of happened. It killed him, broke your  
  
arm and nearly sliced Blake in half." he bit his lip  
  
as he Blake's name. Alex looked down at him, sighing.  
  
(another overused....sry...come up with something else  
  
later...)  
  
"You still miss him, don't you?" she asked, smiling a  
  
bit.  
  
"No, i don't." he said, standing up violently. He  
  
didnt look at her, instead across the room at the  
  
mirror, at his own reflection. He did look pathetic,  
  
as if he wanted something. He wondered if Alex saw  
  
what he did. She sat in silence, then stood up behind  
  
him.  
  
"yes, you do. I can tell." she said quietly. He  
  
turned around to face her.  
  
"And what makes you so confident that you know?" he  
  
demanded her.  
  
"You say his name in your sleep." she said, outwardly  
  
smiling. He turned away from her to hide the growing  
  
blush across his face. Some times he hated her,  
  
smiling at him while he was in pain. She had no idea  
  
what he was going through. Actually, he thought with a  
  
small smile, she did. He had told her everything they  
  
had done. well, most of it. He heard her cross to the  
  
kitchen, and decided to go to his room.  
  
*****Change of POV....Alex for a bit, then at the  
  
next stars, back to Carl....k? k.******  
  
Alex sat at the kitchen table, looking at her PB&J,  
  
but she wasn't very hungry. She heard Carl go to his  
  
room. She had heard the familiar click of the lock.  
  
She grinned slightly when she thought about that. Carl  
  
had always locked the door when he wanted to be left  
  
alone, despite the fact that she had the key. She  
  
groaned when someone knocked on the door. Hearing no  
  
movement from Carl's room, she decided she would have  
  
to go answer it. Slowly she got up and moved towards  
  
the door. The person on the other side seemed to think  
  
that she would hurry up if they pounded on it harder  
  
and more frequently.  
  
"Keep your shirt on." she muttered as she opened the  
  
door. She stared at the visitor, her brain not  
  
registering who it was. Then she realized.  
  
"Blake??" she screeched. "What on earth are you doing  
  
here?" she glanced down the hall, before letting him  
  
in. He looked around before sitting himself down on  
  
the window seat.  
  
"Is Carl around?" he asked, bouncing a bit.  
  
"yeah, hes in his room. but hes not in a good mood  
  
Ôcause-"  
  
"I'm sure i can cheer him up." he smirked,(I HATE  
  
THAT WORD) cutting her off. "I'll just go in and-"  
  
This time it was her turn to cut him off, "thank you,  
  
but i already know too much about you two without your  
  
nice little visuals to help." she said, pointing  
  
towards his room. Then she called him, "Oh yeah, he  
  
locked it. Key's on the kitchen table with the rest of  
  
mine. Oh and-" but he was already in the room, moving  
  
towards the "sleeping" carl. Not thinking she followed  
  
him towards the doorway, and stood in it. Blake  
  
crossed over to the other side of the bed, facing Alex  
  
and Carl. He shook him, murmuring his name.  
  
"Carl. Carl, wake up you lummox." he said with his  
  
quaint british accent. Carl mumbled something. "What  
  
was that?" he asked him quietly.  
  
"Do you know what day it is, Blake?" He repeated.  
  
Blake looked questionably up at Alex, silently asking  
  
her. She rolled her eyes, and pulled on her hood,  
  
pointing to it. He mouthed the word "hood?" and she  
  
nodded. When he still didnt get it, she pointed to her  
  
eye. blake started going through a list of words  
  
"eye", "look", and "see". Alex jumped slightly at the  
  
last one, silently clapping her hands. Then she urged  
  
him to put the words together.  
  
Carl, completely unaware of the charades game going  
  
on waited patiently for Blake to come up with the day.  
  
Blake was still putting the words together. he mumbled  
  
them as one word.  
  
"Hoodsee" he said still thinking aloud, "what does a  
  
hoodsee have to do with it?" he continued. Alex  
  
slapped her hand to her forehead. Sometimes Blake was  
  
so thick. She mimed driving a car, then swerving.  
  
Blake gasped as he remembered, turning to Carl.  
  
"Today's the day that the accident happened. Its been  
  
four years now, hasnt it?" He shooed Alex away as he  
  
put his hand on Carls shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Blake. It is. So what brings you here? Come to  
  
make me feel even worse?" Carl asked with a hint of  
  
disgust in his voice.  
  
"No. i came to apologize." He said as he bent down  
  
and kissed Carl softly on the lips.  
  
Blake's move caught Carl off guard, but he kissed  
  
back with equal enthusiasm. When the two pulled apart  
  
they were gasping for air.  
  
"Good as ever." Carl said, looking at Blake with a  
  
small smile. Blake returned it and leaned down to kiss  
  
him again, but Carl pushed away this time.  
  
"Blake," he started, but Blake never let him finish.  
  
"Shhh." he wispered. "Don't say anything. You don't  
  
need to. I understand."  
  
"No you don't!" said Carl, pushing away from Blake  
  
until he stood up. "You don't understand. None of you  
  
do!"  
  
"Yes I do, Carl. When we broke up, I thought I had  
  
lost you. Forever. I really missed you."  
  
Carl looked at him, then broke down crying. Blake  
  
came overe and put his arms around him, rocking slowly  
  
back and forth.  
  
"I-i still can't believe he's gone. It's been four  
  
years. Four long years.God, I miss him. Why, Blake?  
  
Why him?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know Carl."  
  
They sat there for awhile, Carl crying and Blake  
  
holding him.  
  
"Y-you are n-not very good at touching moments." Carl  
  
said between sniffles. Then he started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Blake asked, puzzled.  
  
"You're speach. It didn't sound right." he started to  
  
laugh again. Blake joined in.  
  
"Thanks. That boosted my self estiem." They laughed  
  
until they fell on the floor, wrapped up in each  
  
other. Carl leaned over and kissed him, and Blake  
  
surreneder to him.  
  
*as much as id *like* to write the nasty stuff, this  
  
one's gonna stay semi-clean. sorry all slash lovers,  
  
but at the moment were gonna have to skip that part.  
  
im feeling a bit woozy and i dont think it would help  
  
my appetite...the next part is after all the juicy  
  
stuff..more Blake POV..use ur imaginations ^-^*  
  
Carl lay his head on Blake's chest, exhausted. They  
  
lay together in silence, taking in the moment, when  
  
Carl interrupted it.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that. I was feeling so lonely."  
  
Blakelooked at him, then replied, "I needed it too. I  
  
really missed you though."  
  
Carl turned and looked outt he window. Blake saw  
  
this, and moved his arms around him.  
  
"You really miss him." he said, quietly. Carl sighed,  
  
and turned to Blake.  
  
"Yeah. It's been four years. Four long, cold years." 


End file.
